


The first casualty

by MasterArchfiend



Series: Lapidot Human AU: Collab [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/pseuds/MasterArchfiend
Summary: Lapis is quite shocked to find her favorite jean shorts don't fit like before.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Lapidot Human AU: Collab [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008321
Kudos: 12





	The first casualty

Stifling a yawn, Lapis trudged her way to her dresser. She could just make out the sounds and mouthwatering scents of Peridot making breakfast. The bluenette was getting used to being a late riser. It's been a few weeks since she woke up before her girlfriend to go for a jog, the blonde wanting to snuggle until hunger demanded food.

Grabbing her favorite jean shorts, she slowly slid them on, not noticing that they were more snug since last time. Still groggy as she went to button them only to be shocked awake by when she couldn't button them. 

Looking down with wide eyes she was met with more her than she was used to. Not much more, but her stomach was definitely softer she could feel how tight the fabric was around her thighs and butt. 

The whole block probably heard the scream, Peridot rushing in ready to dial 911. "What's wrong?! Are you hurt?! Did you see a mouse?! Oh I knew that I wasn't thorough enough with cleaning up crumbs!"

When Lapis didn't respond, the blonde tentavily approached. "Lapis? What's wrong?" The taller one didn't respond. "Laz?"

"I'm fat."

Peridot was taken aback. "What?"

Lapis looked at her embarrassment. "I'm fat!"

The two stood in silence before Peridot took a finger and poked Lapis's middle. "You call this fat? Your not even chubby yet, so-"

"What do you mean by that?"

The color drained from the blonde's face. "I, uh."

"Peridot. What. Did. You. Mean."

There were the water works. "I'm sorry! It's just that you looked so cute and sexy after eating my cooking with your stuffed tummy that I wanted you to keep it and I should've asked, but I thought that you would say No and I was being selfish and-"

Lapis placed a finger the quite her. "You like this?"

Vigorous nodding.

"Me outgrowing clothes isn't a turn off for you at all?"

Peridot's face shifted to beet red and Lapis hoped that it wouldn't be an issue. "It's a bit of the opposite actually."

The two stood in silence for a few minutes when stomachs growled. The bluenette looked up to her girlfriend and decided something. "You owe me an apology, breakfast, some new clothes and a promise to not pull anything like this again."

"I promise!"

Lapis pecked her cheek. "Good. Now let's go eat. A growing girl's gotta eat."

**Author's Note:**

> Knowing Lapis, those shorts got used for a meep morp.


End file.
